BET001: The Birth of Team Flame!
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Synopsis A human wakes up as a Chimchar and is found by a cowardly Totodile. Suddenly, a Zubat and a Koffing appear and snatch Totodile's treasure. To help Totodile, Chimchar goes with him into a cave to deal with the thieves. Chapter Plot In the world of Pokémon, a Totodile walks to a building, who is confident in joining a guild. A Chatot watches Totodile, who gathers confidence to become a part of an exploration team. However, Totodile begins to panic, making Chatot laugh at him. Chatot explains they don't allow cowards into the Wigglytuff Guild. Totodile walks off and hears something rustling in the bushes (which is a Zubat and a Koffing), but dismisses that. Totodile soon encounters something, a Chimchar. Totodile rushes and starts believing he has passed out, but Chimchar's flame is lit on. Chimchar, with a bandage on its nose, wakes up, claiming this was a great nap, making the Totodile faint at this shock. Totodile admits Chimchar woke up so suddenly it scared Totodile off. Chimchar starts touching its face, realizing he is a Pokémon. Totodile wonders what is with Chimchar, who asks not to call him that, as he is a human. Chimchar is angered, replying despite his appearance, he is a human inside. Chimchar goes to clarify, but gets his hand burned by the flame at his back. Totodile laughs at this clumsiness, but Chimchar does not remember anything about the human life. Chimchar turns around and accidentally burns Totodile's mouth, who drops a stone. Chimchar asks about the stone, which Totodile claims as "the awesomest treasure ever", even if he wishes it were so. Totodile explains he was going to join the Wigglytuff Guild, but is not brave enough to enter. Chimchar also thinks being part of an exploration team could be fun. A Zubat and a Koffing approach Totodile, claiming they recognize the treasure. Totodile is glad and gives them to examine the object. Zubat and Koffing fly off, making Totodile realize has been robbed. Totodile attempts to take back the stone, but is attacked by Koffing. Zubat and Koffing claim Totodile has to battle for the treasure. Totodile falls on his knees, telling Chimchar that was the treasure he found in one of the caves. Totodile thought with the tresure, he'd be more courageous to join the guild, but it failed him. Chimchar has an idea and lits Totodile on flames, who starts to run away. Totodile cools its burn down, yelling at Chimchar why he did that. Chimchar points at the cave Totodile led to, feeling this is where the thieves went to. Chimchar and Totodile dodge a falling boulder, while Chimchar notices Zubat and Koffing, Chimchar grabs Totodile away, but fall into a deep hole. After falling down, Chimchar and Totodile stand up, seeing the hole they fell through. Chimchar attempts to climb up, but fails. Totodile proposes they could wait for someone to help them, but Chimchar refuses. Chimchar reminds they have to pay back to those thieves, who almost squished them with the boulder, as well as stealing the treasure. Chimchar erupts out a flame, pushing himself up to the entrance. Koffing and Zubat are glad, thinking they got rid of the two. However, they encounter Chimchar and Totodile, the former wanting revenge. Koffing wonders if they can fight back, if they are wounded from the fall down the hole. Koffing uses Smokescreen and Zubat uses Supersonic, but neither attack affects Chimchar, who leaps and uses Ember. Chimchar invites Totodile to join in, but Totodile considers battles too scary for him. Chimchar uses Scratch, hitting Koffing and Zubat. However, that is but an illusion, as Koffing knows well Zubat's Supersonic did affect Chimchar, who is attacking the cave's walls. Chimchar, however, attacks the cave's interior, causing fissures. To end this threat, Koffing uses Sludge, hitting Totodile and Chimchar, the latter snapping out of confusion. Chimchar and Totodile kneel, making Koffing think they are begging for their lives. However, Chimchar taunts Koffing, who becomes furious and attacks. However, Chimchar dodges, causing Koffing to hurt itself, onto a wall. This causes the cave to collapse, making Zubat and Koffing run away. Totodile reminds himself he has to fight and musters courage, using Water Gun to hit Koffing and Zubat. With the enemies defeated, Totodile takes the treasure back. However, he and Chimchar are approached by a Dusknoir. Dusknoir introduces himself as an explorer and wishes to know if they are part of an exploration team. Totodile goes to deny, but Chimchar stops him, replying they are "Team Flame". Dusknoir leaves, promising to remember that name. Totodile asks Chimchar why did he tell Dusknoir they are an exploration team. Chimchar admits it came to his mind, reminding there is nothing wrong with being an explorer. Just in the same time, somewhere else, a Grovyle snatches an odd-looking gear. Debuts Human Honō Pokémon *Chimchar *Totodile *Chatot *Zubat *Koffing *Dusknoir *Grovyle Gallery Category:Blazing Exploration Team chapters